leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Game Center Crown
Game Center Crown was an arcade where Usagi and her friends hung out and Motoki worked. Game Machine Joe once played there in the anime, as did Takurou Ootaku in Codename: Sailor V. There was a crane machine game and a Sailor V game in the arcade. Luna used the Sailor V machine to communicate with Artemis during the battle against the Dark Kingdom. It was located below the Fruits Parlor Crown. Both establishments were run by the Furuhata family, who owned the building. Anime GCC2.png|Staff room GCC1.png|Main counter The outside of the arcade appears just like every other building in the area, there is a blue and yellow sign on the sidewalk near the entrance that advertises for the arcade. The words "Game Center Crown" are written on sliding glass doors that serve as the entrance. The buildings interior has tile floors and blue walls which have various game posters on them, usually for a new Sailor V game. There is also a staff room that Motoki takes Usagi to that has white tile floors and yellow walls where she rests in a green chair. In the room there are also decks, filing cabinets, chairs, table and boxes. On the walls are schedules and other employee information. The arcade use to appear quite often in the anime when Usagi had a crush on Motoki, so she visited there for much of the series. After she and Mamoru officially became a couple, the arcade started to appear less often. Manga The place made its appearance on the original Sailor Moon manga, and also Codename: Sailor V. The arcade stood on top of the Lunar Command Centre, which could be accessed via one of the arcade's Sailor V game stations. The Sailor V video game was used as training for the Senshi and Sailor V, herself, used it to communicate with Usagi. When Tuxedo Mask was brainwashed, he used Makoto to infiltrate the base and a fight ensued. During the fight between the Inner Senshi, the brainwashed Tuxedo Mask and Queen Beryl, the building suffered massive damage, as the backlash blew a hole from the command centre straight up through the roof before Mercury warped the site of battle from the actual arcade to the hyperspace plane, much to the shocked terror of Furuhata Motoki. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Main article: Karaoke Crown In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, the Game Center was replaced by Karaoke Crown. Apart from singing, the girls held many activities there in addition. Video Games Game Center Crown served as a stage for several of the Sailor Moon videos games, and was located next to OSA-P. Game Center Crown serves as a stage on the following games: *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen *Sailor Moon: Another Story *Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen Known Games * Sailor V video game (most popular game) * Racecar game * Claw Machine Trivia *The Game Center Crown was based on an actual location, however called Crown Pachinko Hall '''(クラウン パチンコ店 lit. '''Crown Pinball Hall). As of now the building has been replaced with a McDonald's chain. The Seiyuu for Usagi Tsukino, Kotono Mitsuishi, has been seen posing at the pachinko parlor on one occasion. Gallery |-|Anime= |-|Manga= |-|PGSM= |-|Video Games= |-|Misc= Category:Places Category:Work in Progress